A variety of techniques and apparatus have been developed through the years for preventing the unauthorized removal of equipment, such as, for example, office equipment. Such apparatus has been known to incorporate bracket assemblies placed between the equipment housing and a supporting surface and being either permanently or releasably secured to both the equipment housing and the supporting surface typically through the use of locks, threaded fasteners and other interlocking components.
The development of sophisticated adhesives have led to the use of such materials in anti-theft applications. For example, anti-theft apparatus presently in use utilizes double-sided adhesive strips for securing an equipment housing to a supporting surface. Such sheets may alternatively be placed between the equipment housing and a mounting plate which, in turn, is either affixed directly to a supporting surface by a second adhesive strip, epoxy or glue or alternatively may be secured to some stationary object or surface by means of a cable having a first end affixed to the aforementioned plate and a second end affixed to an anchoring location. Such arrangements rely upon the peel and/or tensile strength of the adhesive used and may therefore be compromised.